


Auf Wiedersehen Familie

by Blitziaeleece



Series: Auf Wiedersehen [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, suicide letter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las de ce monde, j'ai décidé de le quitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Wiedersehen Familie

**Author's Note:**

> FIC TIME!
> 
> Encore une fois, cette histoire n'a rien de joyeux, donc ceux qui ne supportent pas les triggers, ne lisez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, je ne vais pas non plus vous forcer à fermer l'onglet, mais juste, je vous préviens, quoi u_u
> 
> C'est une histoire en deux parties, j'espère que vous aimerez~

Las de ce monde, j'ai décidé de le quitter. Je prends une feuille et commence à rédiger:

« Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que j'ai quitté ce que vous appelez « le monde », je dirais plutôt: l'Enfer.

Je suis fatigué de tout.

Ne pleurez pas. STOP! Arrêtez SUR LE CHAMP! Je suis pas le meilleur gars au monde maintenant que je suis mort. Je suis mort intérieurement depuis mes quatorze ans.

Vous ne savez rien. Vous n'avez jamais su. Vous ne saurez jamais. Les autres ont su, savent et sauront toujours plus que vous du mal sans nom qui me ronge. Qu'est-ce que vous savez VRAIMENT de moi? Mon nom, mon âge, peut-être mes passions? Cool! Vous voulez une médaille?!

Je serai mort deux fois. Seul mon corps survivait. Pas moi. Je suis une poupée faite de chair humaine. J'ai juste survécu jusqu'ici. J'ai tenu vingt-quatre ans, c'est déjà pas mal, non? Je suis plus tout jeune, je me sens vieux. Très vieux. Place aux jeunes.

Vous pouvez me détester, j'ai fait des conneries, mais je suis pas le seul. J'ai fait des conneries, certes, mais j'ai pas été con. J'ai pas été vous. J'ai pas raconté autant de merde que vous. « Gilbert, tu manges trop », « Gilbert, t'as grossi », « Gilbert, t'as pas vraiment besoin de médicaments ni de psychiatre » - ça, je ne l'oublierai pas, petit frère -, « Gilbert… » Gilbert, il en a marre, tu vois!

Je sais, c'est égoïste, mais qui ne l'est pas?! Je suis même pas désolé. Pourquoi le serais-je? Est-ce que ceux qui m'ont bousillé étaient désolés? Je ne crois pas. Ils étaient même heureux. Je les ai rendus très heureux. Oh! Non, non, non, arrêtez ça. Ne demandez pas « Pourquoi il nous a pas parlé? On aurait pu l'aider. Pourquoi il était dans sa coquille? » Et ça sera ma faute, ENCORE. C'est toujours la faute de Gil. Il fout toujours tout en l'air, même lui-même!

Il est temps pour moi de partir. Non, je ne vous dirai pas au revoir. Pourquoi le devrais-je? Je suis fatigué et malade de toute cette merde, donc maintenant, les gens, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me casse. Y'a rien après la vie, rien à part mon cadavre en décomposition, mais je sais que je serai en paix bien que partant tourmenté.

Je vous déteste tous! Sauf mes amis. Allez vous faire voir! Mon ultime souhait est que vous envoyiez la lettre qui suit à mes meilleurs amis Francis et Antonio (leur adresse est dans mon répertoire) et aussi que vous préveniez mes amis de mon départ. J'ai un téléphone, un ordinateur, vous pouvez facilement trouver qui sot mes amis. Si vous ni arrivez pas, c'est que vous êtes plus con que je le croyais.

J'arrête là, allez au diable!

Gil »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce petit one-shot uwu
> 
> A plus dans une new fic! /o/


End file.
